Moe and Joe Get in Dead Meat
DVD, Blu-ray and VHS Legend *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series ~ Graduate forever. *Disney movie DVDS ~ Graduate forever *Shimajirō DVDs and VHS ~ 100 years off. *Pokemon DVDs ~ 10 years off. *Scooby Doo Where Are You? ~ 9 years off. *What's New Scooby Doo ~ 8 years off. *Power Rangers Samurai ~ 7 years off. *Sailor Moon Crystal Complete series for Blu-ray ~ 6 years off. *The Secret of NIHM ~ 5 years off *An American Tail Movies ~ 4 years off *The Magic School Bus ~ 3 years off *Our Friend, Martin ~ 2 years off *Dragon Ball Z Complete Series for Blu-ray ~ 1 year off *Dragon Ball Complete Series for DVD ~ 10 months off *Indiana Jones Trilogy for Blu-ray ~ 9 months off *How The Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) ~ 8 months off *Dragon Ball GT Complete Series for Blu-ray ~ 7 months off *How The Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) ~ 6 months off *A Charlie Brown Christmas (1965) ~ 5 months off *It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown ~ 4 months off *All Dogs Go to Heaven ~ 3 months off *Inuyasha ~ 2 months off *Naruto ~ 1 month off *One Piece ~ 30 weeks off *Rock-A-Doodle ~ 25 weeks off *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) ~ 20 weeks off *The Fairly Oddparents ~ Nothing happens *A Christmas Story ~ A talk after school *Shrek Movies ~ 1 hour detention *Shark Tale ~ 2 hour detention *Madagascar Trilogy for Blu-ray or DVD ~ 3 hour detention *Over the Hedge ~ 4 hour detention *Flushed Away ~ 5 hour detention *Antz ~ Detention for the rest of the day *Turbo ~ Suspension for 1 day *The Croods ~ Suspension for 2 days *Home (2015) ~ Suspension for 3 days *Clarence ~ Suspension for 4 days *Fritz the Cat ~ Suspension for 1 week *Coonskin ~ Suspension for 2 weeks *Blue Gender ~ Suspension for 4 weeks *Regular Show ~ Suspension for 5 weeks *Uncle Grandpa ~ Suspension for 6 weeks *Adventure Time ~ Suspension for 7 weeks *Samurai 7 ~ Suspension for 8 weeks *Eureka 7 ~ Suspension for 9 weeks *Mary and Max (2009) ~ Suspension for 10 weeks *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ~ Suspension for 11 weeks *Family Guy ~ Suspension for 1 month *South Park ~ Suspension for 2 months *American Dad! ~ Suspension for 3 months *Puss in Boots (2011) ~ Suspension for 4 months *Beavis and Butthead ~ Suspension for 5 months *Bob's Burgers ~ Suspension for 6 months *The Simpsons ~ Suspension for 7 months *Ghost in the Shell ~ Suspension for 8 months *Cowboy Bebop ~ Suspension for 9 months *The Missing Link (1980) ~ Suspension for 10 months *The Cleveland Show ~ Suspension for the whole school year *Project X (2012) ~ Expulsion for 5 weeks *21 Jump Street ~ Expulsion for 18 months *22 Jump Street ~ Expulsion for 1 year *One Thousand and One Arabian Nights ~ Expulsion for the whole school year and sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Chicago 10 ~ Expulsion and sent to the Pride Lands permanently *Megamind ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Space Ghost Coast to Coast ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *The Amazing World of Gumball ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Rick and Morty ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Futurama ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Archer ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Happy Tree Friends ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Mickey Mouse in Vietnam ~ Super Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Brazil permanently *The Ring ~ Hyper Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to China permanently *Bleach ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to China permanently *MAD ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to China permanently *Heavy Traffic ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Colombia *Angel Heart ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to India *Deadman Wonderland ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Cleopatra: Queen of Sex ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, North Korea permanently *Kick-Ass ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Kick-Ass 2 ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *When the Wind Blows ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Uganda *Tarzoon: Shame of the Jungle ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Argentina *Squidbillies ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Ireland *Black Lagoon ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Samurai Champloo ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Blue Exorcist ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Russia *Zombieland ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Iran *The Grudge ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Iraq *Big Hero 6 ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Romania *Akira (1988) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Syria *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Egypt *The Boy in the Striped Pajamas (2008) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Castle Krakenburg, Nohr permanently *Coraline ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *The Land Before Time (1988) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Titanic (1997) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Vietnam *Corpse Bride (2005) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Zit the Video ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Team America: World Police (2004) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to 1992 *Ted (2012) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to 1993 *Watership Down ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to 1994 *Clannad After Story ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to 1995 *Corpse Party: Tortured Souls ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Snow White and the Seven Perverts ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *The Big Bang (1987) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Shiki ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Another ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Ted 2 (2015) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *2012 (2009) ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Hey Good Lookin' ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Challenge Island, Japan permanently *Grave of the Fireflies ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *South Park Bigger, Longer and Uncut ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood permanently *Fullmetal Alchemist ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 7 Months *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to 8 Months *Death Note ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 9 Months *Aqua Teen Hunger Force ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 10 Months *Code Geass ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 7 Years *Sword Art Online ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 8 Years *Sword Art Online II ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 9 Years *Akame ga Kill! ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 10 Years *Eden of the East ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison forever *Kill la Kill ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Prison for 5 minutes, then executed *The Plague Dogs ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to South Korea permanently *Boondocks ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to North Korea permanently *Space Dandy ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to Beijing, China permanently *Attack on Titan ~ Dead meat and permanent expulsion, sent to the Pride Lands, Tanzania permanently Transcript Part 1: Behavior VHS/DVD/Blu-ray PlayStationActionGuy3700: Alright, class! Today is Behavior DVD/Blu-ray/VHS Day! Here they come right now. Iris: Yay, Me, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura got Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series on dvds Giffany: Now Ford Pines, Yami Yugi, Megaman X, and Corrin will be so happy when they see this! PlayStationActionGuy3700: congratulations, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura, you girls have been the best students ever! Go to mark burnett's office and make him proud! Jimmy Neutron: Jumping Jupiter, I got Wreck It Ralph! Thanks PlayStationActionGuy3700! PlayStationActionGuy3700: Congratulations, Jimmy Neutron! You have been the best boy ever! Go to mark burnett's office and make him proud! Marie: Yeah! Me and Callie got The Little Mermaid trilogy on DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: Good job, Marie and Callie, go to the principal's office to excite him! Toad: Yes! Me, Toadette, and Toadburt got Shima Tora no Shimajirō: The Complete Series on DVD along with Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō!: The Complete Series on DVD, Shimajirō Hesoka: The Complete Series on DVD, Shimajirō: A World of Wow Complete Vol. 1 on DVD, Shimajirō: A World of Wow Complete Vol. 2 on DVD, Shimajirō: A World of Wow Complete Vol. 3 on DVD, Shimajirō: A World of Wow Complete Vol. 4 on DVD and Shimajirō: A World of Wow Complete Vol. 5 on DVD!!! PlayStationActionGuy3700: That's right, Toad, Toadette, and Toadburt, you three get 100 years off, go to the principals office! Georgia: yaaaay, I got Pokemon dvds. PlayStationActionGuy3700: good job, Georgia, go the principals office now! Star Butterfly: yay! Me and Marco got Scooby doo where are you? On DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: good job, star butterfly and Marco, you two get 9 years off, go to the principals office! Miette: hooray, me, trip and burgundy got what's new Scooby doo on DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: good job, miette, trip and burgundy, you get 8 years off, go to the principals office! Pacifica northwest: yeah! I got power rangers samurai on DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: good job, pacifica, you get 7 years off, go to the principals office! Wendy: great, me and soos got Sailor Moon Crystal complete series on DVD!! PlayStationActionGuy3700: good job, Wendy and soos, you two get 6 years off, go to the principals office! Boomboxer: yeah! I got The Secret of NIMH PlayStationActionGuy3700: well done, boomboxer, you get 5 years off, go to the principals office now! Sky: yes, I got an American tail, fievel goes west, the treasure of Manhattan island and the mystery of the night monster! PlayStationActionGuy3700: good going, sky, you get 4 years off, go to the principals office now! Suzy: that's what I'm talking about, me, Brian, Steven, Amanda, vivianna, zach, teresa, neal and andrew got the magic school bus! PlayStationActionGuy3700: good one, Lela kids, you get 3 years off, go to the principals office! lindsay: beautiful, me and ella got our friend, Martin PlayStationActionGuy3700: bravo, lindsay and ella, you get 2 years off, go to the principals office! purple toad: hooray, me, blue toad, yellow toad and green toad got Dragon ball z complete series for blu ray! PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right, that's right, purple, blue, yellow and green toad, go to the principals office and enjoy your 1 year off! Jenny Wakeman: Cool, I got Dragon Ball Z Complete Series for DVD PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right jenny, you get 10 Months off, go to the principals office now! Lloyd nebulon: nice, me, Kurt and Eddie and got Indiana Jones trilogy PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right Lloyd, Kurt and Eddie, you get 9 Months off, go to the principals office now! Ashley a: cool, we got how the grinch stole Christmas (2000) PlayStationActionGuy3700: Good, the Ashleys, you get 8 Months off, go to the principals office now! TJ: Cool, Me, Vince, spinelli, Gretchen and mikey got Dragon Ball GT series PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right, recess gang, you get 7 Months off, go to the principals office! Hustler kid: yes, me, ona, Caitlin and charlene got how the grinch stole Christmas (1966) PlayStationActionGuy3700: correct, hustler kid, ona, Caitlin and Charlene, you get 6 Months off, go to the principals office! Manji: Awesome, me and allix got a charlie brown Christmas (1965) PlayStationActionGuy3700: good job, manji and allix, you two get 5 Months off, go to the principals office! Nicky: yeah! Me, Elasta and Waka got It's the great pumpkin, Charlie Brown PlayStationActionGuy3700: That's right, Elasta, Nicky and waka, you three get 4 Months off, go to the principals office! Mike: YES!! Me and lexi got all dogs go to heaven PlayStationActionGuy3700: That's right, Mike and lexi, you two get 3 months off, go to the principals office Lightcore chase: cool, I got inuyasha PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right, lightcore chase, you get 2 months off, go to the principals office! Vanellope: cool, we got naruto PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right sugar rush racers, you racers get 1 month, go to the principals office! Douglas mcnoggin: Superdelle! I got one piece PlayStationActionGuy3700: well done, Douglas mcnoggin, you get 30 weeks off, go to the principals office! Foo: Hooray! Me, Jazzi, Noodle, Custard, Ka-Chung, and B.B. Jammies got Rock-A-Doodle on VHS! PlayStationActionGuy3700: Great job Save-Ums, you get 25 weeks off, go to the principals office! Harvey Beaks: Horray, Me, Fee, and Foo got Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius on DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: Good job, Harvey Beaks, Fee, and Foo you get 20 weeks off. Go to the principals office now! Rachel blackheart: ok, me, kemo, aria blaze, adagio dazzle, sonata dust, bloom, flora, stella, musa, tecna and aisha got the Fairly odd parents, so are we alright? PlayStationActionGuy3700: yes, Rachel blackheart, Kemo, the dazzlings and the winx mane six, find an empty seat. Satsuki Momoi: ugh, i got a Christmas story, I am very sorry PlayStationActionGuy3700: It's okay, but Don't be sad Satsuki Momoi, you don't have detention, just a talk after school, but still, go to the principals office, he is nice of you. Coin Bro: Great, just great! I got Shrek movies on DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: That's right, Coin Bro, you have to go to detention for 1 hour, go to the principal's office! Cash Bro: Oh no, I got Shark Tale on of a DVD PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right, Cash Bro, you have detention for 2 hours, you kept trying to get Tuck Carbunkle, Brad Carbunkle and Sheldon Lee into trouble, go to the principal's office! Hammer Bro: Uh-Oh, I got Madagascar trilogy on DVD PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right, Hammer Bro, you have detention for 3 hours, you kept trying to throw hammers at students, go to the principals office now! Storm Bro: No please, I got Over the Hedge PlayStationActionGuy3700: That's right, Storm Bro, you have detention for 4 hours! You keep on trying to zap people! Go to the principals office now! Mia: oh no, I got flushed away PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right Mia from Mia and me, you have detention for 5 hours, go to the principals office now! Curve Bro: Noooooooooooooooooo, Me and Carla got Antz! My parents are gonna kill me for this! PlayStationActionGuy3700: that's right, Curve Bro and Carla, you have detention for the rest of the day! Curve Bro, you tried to hit Shimajirō and his friends and classmates with your boomerang! And Carla, you tried to steal a number one song called Bridge over Troubled Water by Artists for Grenfell! Go to the principals office now! PlayStationActionGuy3700: Time to change my voice to Wiseguy in 3, 2 1! Sonny Forelli: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! This is so unfair that I got Turbo! My parents are gonna kill me! This is gonna be the worst day ever!!! PlayStationActionGuy3700: (in Wiseguy voice) THAT'S RIGHT, SONNY FORELLI, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 1 DAY! YOU KEPT ON ABUSING KENTO KOSHIBA NONSTOP BY SWEARING AT HIM, SPANKING HIM, AND GIVING HIM THE MIDDLE FINGER AND KILLING PEOPLE AND DESTROYING BUILDINGS IN FRONT OF HIM, MAKING HIM CRY HUGE TIME!!!! IT'S A GOOD THING ASAKO KAGEYAMA NICELY WORSHIPS KENTO KOSHIBA'S FEET EVERYDAY TO HELP HIM SLEEP PEACEFULLY IN BED EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!! Lucy: wa wa wa wa wa wa! I got the croods PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, LUCY VAN PELT, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 2 DAYS, YOU PULLED THE FOOTBALL AWAY DURING THE FOOTBALL GAME AND MADE CHARLIE BROWN'S TEAM LOSE! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! King candy: don't make me do that! Me and commander peepers got home (2015) PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT KING CANDY AND COMMANDER PEEPERS, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 3 DAYS, KING CANDY, YOU KEPT TRYING TO GET VANELLOPE INTO TROUBLE! AND COMMANDER PEEPERS, YOU TRIED TO GET WANDER IN TROUBLE!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Blaze Bro: Looks like everything went wrong, I got Clarence PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT BLAZE BRO, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 4 DAYS! YOU KEPT TRYING TO SET THE SCHOOL ON FIRE AND TRY TO BURN MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA'S FIEVEL MOUSEKEWITZ PLUSH FOR NO REASON!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!! Dry Bone Bro: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, I got Fritz the cat!! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, DRY BONE BRO, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 1 WEEK, YOU KEPT TRYING TO HURT SHIMAJIRO AND HIS FRIENDS!! EVEN HORRIBLE THAN THIS, YOU MAKE KIKKO HAYASHIDA CRY BY KILLING LOTS OF PEOPLE IN FRONT OF HER!! IT'S A GOOD THING AKIO TORIYAMA NICELY WORSHIPS HER FEET EVERYDAY TO HELP HER FALL ASLEEP PEACEFULLY IN BED EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!!!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!! Baseball Bro: I got Coonskin? This is so boring!! Why are you doing this?!?! PLAYSTATIONACTIONGUY3700: BASEBALL BRO, YOU GOT COONSKIN BECAUSE YOU WATCH PORN IN CLASS JUST LIKE COC* A EGG U R, HARRY FORSHEW AND FIRE BRO, AND YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 2 WEEKS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!! Muno: no! (7x) me, foofa, toodee, brodee and plex got blue gender, DJ Lance rock is going to kill us, can you give us Inside Out on DVD? PlayStationActionGuy3700: NO MUNO, BRODEE, FOOFA, TOODEE AND PLEX, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 4 WEEKS!! YOUR SHOW IS EXTREMELY RETARDED AND SHIMAJIRO AND HIS FRIENDS ARE WAY BETTER THAN YOU EXTREMELY RETARDED FREAKSHOWS!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!! Dog: no! Me, cat, bear, pig, and elephant got regular show PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, CURIOUS BUDDIES, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 5 WEEKS, YOU REFUSED TO LEAVE MYSIA SMILES ALONE, TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Dark Pit: No no no no no no no no, I got uncle grandpa PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DARK PIT, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 6 WEEKS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN LUCY!! YOU TRIED TO STEAL KIKKO HAYASHIDA'S FIEVEL MOUSEKEWITZ PLUSH AND ATTEMPTED TO KILL PIT AND PALUTENA!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Boom Boom: Oh no, I got adventure time! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT BOOM BOOM, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 7 WEEKS, YOU KEPT PUNCHING SHIMAJIRO AND HIS FRIENDS WITH YOUR FISTS! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Dark Bowser: Oh no. I got Samurai 7 PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DARK BOWSER, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 8 WEEKS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN ROPMIE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Kimi: great! Me and Jen got eureka 7 PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, KIMI AND JEN, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 9 WEEKS, YOU BOTH ARE WORSE THAN CARLA AND YOU KEPT STEALING ALL SACK PERSONS PUPPETS AND THEY WANT THEIRS BACK! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Susie Carmichael: holy mother of butt cheeks, I got Mary and max PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SUSIE CARMICHAEL, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 10 WEEKS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Biskit twins: grrrrrrrr, we got family guy, now blythe is going to kill us when she sees this PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, BISKIT TWINS, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 1 MONTH! YOU TRIED TO GET BLYTHE BAXTER IN TROUBLE! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Scanty: for the love of mayor jeff! Me and kneesocks got South park PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SCANTY AND KNEESOCKS, YOU TWO ARE SUSPENDED FOR 2 MONTHS, YOU TRIED TO KILL PANTY AND STOCKING! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Lord dominator: this is the worst day of my life, I got American dad PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT LORD DOMINATOR, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 3 MONTHS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN COMMANDER PEEPERS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Staci: my great Lois invented puss in boots (2011) on DVD, before that... PlayStationActionGuy3700: STACI, NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR RELATIVES, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 4 MONTHS, YOU ANNOYED PEOPLE WITH YOUR STUPID LIES, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! Fire Bro: Uh-Oh, I got Beavis and Butthead PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT FIRE BRO, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 5 MONTHS, YOU KEPT LOOKING UP PORNOGRAPHY AND KILLING INNOCENT PEOPLE NONSTOP JUST LIKE HARRY FORSHEW AND COC* A EGG U R DO, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! Rookie: No! (X38) I got Bob's Burgers! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT ROOKIE, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 6 MONTHS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN FIRE BRO BECAUSE YOU VIOLENTLY ABUSE KIRINTA KUSANO FOR NO REASON BY SWEARING AT HIM, THROWING RACIAL INSULTS AND SLURS AT HIM, SPANKING HIM, SINGING RACIST SONGS AND GIVING HIM THE MIDDLE FINGER AND KILLING PEOPLE AND DESTROYING BUILDINGS IN FRONT OF HIM, MAKING HIM CRY HUGE TIME!!!! IT'S A GOOD THING SATOMI HIROYUKI NICELY WORSHIPS KIRINTA KUSANO'S FEET EVERYDAY TO HELP HIM SLEEP PEACEFULLY IN BED EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!! Bomber Bro: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I got the Simpsons, can you please give me Dumbo on DVD? PlayStationActionGuy3700: NO BOMBER BRO, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 7 MONTHS, YOU KEPT THROWING BOMBS AT PEOPLE!!! EVEN TERRIBLE THAN THAT, YOU BOMB AND DESTROY WHOLE ENTIRE BUILDINGS AND MAKE SAKURAKO KOINUMA CRY!!!!! IT'S A GOOD THING SENICHI TANAKA NICELY WORSHIPS HER FEET EVERYDAY TO HELP HER FALL ASLEEP PEACEFULLY IN BED EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!!!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!! Justin Bieber: No! (X50) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! I got Ghost In The Shell! My parents are going to kill me, and the Japanese will hunt down and kill all of my fans and followers!! This is the worst day ever! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT JUSTIN BIEBER, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 8 MONTHS BECAUSE YOU ARE SUCH A EXTREMELY RETARDED AND HYPER EXTREMELY PATHETIC AND LOW CLASS BRAINED CANADIAN SINGER BECAUSE YOU KEPT GETTING PERMANENTLY BANNED FROM MANY COUNTRIES NONSTOP!!!! YOUR SONGS ARE EXTREMELY RETARDED AND ANNOYING!!! YOU EVEN TRIED TO THREATEN A NEIGHBOR BACK IN MARCH OF 2013!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!! I SURE HOPE THE JAPANESE WILL STOP YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL AND HUNT DOWN AND KILL ALL OF YOUR FANS AND FOLLOWERS!!!!!!!!!! Grover: I got Cowboy Bebop? Never fear, Super Grover is here! PlayStationActionGuy3700: TURNING INTO YOUR SUPER SELF IS NOT GOING TO WORK GROVER, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 9 MONTHS, YOU KEPT SAYING THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN GOKU AND THE Z FIGHTERS! EVEN WORSE, YOU TRIED TO DESTROY JAPAN WITH THE IMPRISONED, KING DODONGO, THE HELMAROC KING, AND GOHMA!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!! Dark Hammer Bro: Oh no! Me and acne got the Missing Link!!!! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DARK HAMMER BRO AND ACNE, YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 10 MONTHS, DARK HAMMER BRO, YOU TRIED TO HIT SHIMAJIRO AND HIS FRIENDS WITH YOUR HAMMERS! AND ACNE, YOU KEPT SAYING THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN IRIS, GIFFANY, DARK MAGICIAN GIRL AND AZURA, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!! Lumisane: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I got My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic DVDS!!! NOW DIE YOU PITIFUL PIG HEADED WORM!!!!! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, LUMISANE!!!! YOU ARE SUSPENDED FOR 11 MONTHS, YOU KEPT TRYING TO GET ASH INTO A LOT OF TROUBLE!!! EVEN WORSE, YOU KEEP ON ABUSING, BULLYING, BEATING UP, NAME CALLING, ASSAULTING AND HARRASSING SHIMAJIRO SHIMANO, MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA, NYAKKII MOMOYAMA, RAMURIN MAKIBA, KIKKO HAYASHIDA, MARURIN SASAKI, SAKURAKO KOINUMA, KENTO KOSHIBA, KURINTA KUSANO AND MONTA KIMURA NONSTOP AND ANNOY TORIPPII SORANO, BUTA TONDA, ZOTA IKENO AND KANTA KABAYAMA WITH JUSTIN BIEBER'S SONGS AND TRYING TO BEAT THEM UP WITH THE ULTRA BEASTS!!!!! EVEN HORRIBLE THAN THAT, YOU EVEN GAVE MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA A KNUCKLE SANDWITCH AND VIOLENTLY SHOUTED OUT RACIAL SLURS AND INSULTS AT HER AND SANG A RACIST GANGSTA RAP SONG AND ORDER THE ULTRA BEASTS TO DESTROY BUILDINGS AND KILL 900,000 CENTILLIONS OF PEOPLE IN FRONT OF MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA, MAKING HER CRY A MASSIVE, ENORMOUS, HUGEST AND GIGANTIC COLOSSAL SIZED TSUNAMI OF TEARS TO FLOOD ALL OF GOANIMATE CITY JUST LIKE ALICE FROM ALICE IN WONDERLAND!!!! IT'S A GOOD THING SHIMAJIRO SHIMANO COMFORTS HER BY GIVING HER HUGS AND KISSES TO STOP HER CRYING AND WORSHIPS HER FEET EVERYDAY AND PAINT HER NAILS TO HELP HER FALL ASLEEP PEACEFULLY IN BED EVERY SINGLE NIGHT!!!!!!! GO THE THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Warren T. Rat: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! This is so unfair!! Me and Barney got The Cleveland Show!! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT WARREN T. RAT AND BARNEY, YOU BOTH ARE SUSPENDED FOR THE WHOLE SCHOOL YEAR!!! WARREN T. RAT, YOU ALWAYS VIOLENTLY ABUSE KENTO KOSHIBA BY SWEARING AT HIM AND TRIED TO BEAT UP FIEVEL MOUSEKEWITZ FOR NO REASON AND YOU SMOKE A LOT AT SCHOOL, AND BARNEY, YOU KEPT SINGING YOUR I LOVE YOU SONG OVER AND OVER AGAIN EVERYDAY IN CLASS!!!!!!! EVEN WORSE YOUR SINGING AND YOUR VOICE AND SONGS DRIVE MILLIONS OF CHALLENGE ISLAND KINDERGARTENERS INSANE TO THE POINT THEY COMMIT SUICIDE AND YOU TRIED TO KILL SHIMAJIRO AND HIS FRIENDS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Twister Bro: Oh great, me and Para Bro got Project X PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT TWISTER BRO AND PARA BRO, YOU ARE BOTH ARE EXPELLED FOR 5 WEEKS!! YOU BOTH TRIED TO STALK SHIMAJIRO'S GIRLFRIEND, MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA AND ALL FEMALE CHALLENGE ISLAND KINDERGARTENERS NONSTOP!!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Busby: What could possibly go wrong? I got 21 jump street! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT BUBSY, YOU ARE EXPELLED FOR 18 MONTHS, YOU KEPT SAYING WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG NON-STOP AND IT DRIVES CHALLENGE ISLAND KINDERGARTENERS INSANE TO THE POINT THEY COMMIT SUICIDE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!! Harley Bro: wah! (11x) I got 22 Jump Street!!! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT HARLEY BRO, YOU ARE EXPELLED FOR A YEAR!! YOU KEPT ON TRYING TO ZAP SHIMAJIRO NONSTOP!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! Steven: wah! (15x) I got one thousand and Arabian nights PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT STEVEN, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO CHALLENGE ISLAND, JAPAN! YOU MAKE WAY TOO MANY FAKE VHS OPENINGS JUST LIKE RATSO CATSO!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!! fred: this can't be happening, I got Chicago 10 PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT FRED, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO THE PRIDE LANDS, YOU ACTED LIKE A CHIPMUNK AND I GOT ANNOYED, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!! Soto: oh no, I got megamind PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SOTO, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO TANZANIA, YOU ARE WORSE THAN MAELSTORM AND CRETACEOUS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!! Diluk: oh no, I got space ghost coast to coast PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DILUK, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO ANGOLA, YOU ARE WORSE THAN ACNE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Chef pepperjack: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I got the amazing world of gumball PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT CHEF PEPPERJACK, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO SOMALIA, YOU KEPT COOKING GARBAGE FOOD, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Harry Forshew: nooooo! I got Rick and morty PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT HARRY FORSHEW, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO VENEZUELA, YOU KEPT KILLING PEOPLE AND LOOKING AT PORNOGRAPHY JUST LIKE COC* A EGG U R, FIRE BRO, AND BASEBALL BRO! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Dr krankcase: come on man, I got futurama PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DR KRANKCASE, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO GERMANY, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Excalibur: come on, this is the 1000th time you have no right to give me archer, on rule 769, you have to give me mighty morphin power rangers on DVD or Mulan on DVD PlayStationActionGuy3700: NO ONE GIVES A REPLY ABOUT YOUR BOOK OF RULES, EXCALIBUR, ANYWAYS, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO NORTH KOREA SO KIM JONG UN CAN KILL YOU, I FOLLOW THE RULES, NOT YOUR RULES, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!! Shelly: oh no, I got happy tree friends PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SHELLY MARSH, YOU ARE EXPELLED FOREVER, AND NEVER COME BACK, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Gregory: No fair, I got Mickey Mouse in Vietnam PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT GREGORY, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO RUSSIA, YOU ARE WORSE THAN SHELLY MARSH, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Sailor john: oh no, I got the ring PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SAILOR JOHN, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO BRAZIL, YOU ANNOYED RYAN AND SKIFF, FOR NO REASON, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Technus: oh no, me, Vlad Plasimus, Skulker and dark Danny got bleach PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT TECHNUS, SKULKER, VLAD PLASIMUS, AND DARK DANNY, YOUR GETTING SENT TO NORTH KOREA, YOU TRIED TO KILL DANNY PHANTOM, SAM MANSON, JAZZ FENTON AND TUCKER, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Queen sam: ouch! I got MAD PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT QUEEN SAM, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO CHINA, YOU ARE WORSE THAN SKULKER, VLAD PLASIMUS, TECHNUS AND DARK DANNY, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Ivy Smith: no! Me, steve haines and Jimmy De Santa got Heavy Traffic! Can you give us The Lion King on Blu-ray? PlayStationActionGuy3700: NO IVY SMITH, STEVE HAINES, AND JIMMY DE SANTA!!!!!! YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO THE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA!!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! King Garon: Oh boy! I got Tarzoon: Shame of the Jungle on DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT IS CORRECT KING GARON, YOU'LL BE SENT TO ARGENTINA, YOU TRIED TO FORCE CORRIN AND AZURA TO TICKLE THEIR FEET FOR NO REASON, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Sigma: Oops, me and Vile got We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story on Blu-ray! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SIGMA AND VILE YOU ARE EXPELLED AND GETTING SENT TO EGYPT, YOU BOTH TRIED TO KILL ZERO AND MEGAMAN X, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Douglas flashin erup girl mcnoggin: this is the worst day I had in my whole life, I got akira PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DOUGLAS FLASHIN ERUP GIRL MCNOGGIN, YOU WILL BE SENT TO SYRIA, YOU FORCED YOUR REAL CLONE TO PRETEND AS A GIRL AND YOU TURNED THIS CLASSROOM INTO THE GATOR'S REFUGE, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Angelica Pickles: Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh! I got Coraline PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, ANGELICA PICKLES, YOU WILL BE SENT TO NORTH KOREA, ALL NICKTOONS CHARACTERS PLUS JHWHIESS1999, LUNA MINAMI AND BRANDY HARRINGTON THINK YOU ARE THE WORST RUGRATS CHARACTER EVER! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Queen Beryl: Uh oh! I got the Boy In the Striped Pajamas on DVD! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT QUEEN BERYL! YOU ARE EXPELLED AND GETTING SENT TO CASTLE KRAKENBURG, NOHR FOR TRYING TO KIDNAP AZURA, SHIMAJIRO AND HIS GIRLFRIEND MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA, AND TRYING TO KILL THE SAILOR SCOUTS INCLUDING TORIPPII SORANO, ZOTA IKENO, BUTA TONDA AND KANTA KABAYAMA, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! Tino: oh no! We got star wars episode III: revenge of the Sith PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT PARCHIS OF 2012, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO AUSTRALIA, YOU KEPT SAYING THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN THE LELA KIDS, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW James: man, me, Jessie and meowth got Corspe Bride PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT JESSIE, JAMES AND MEOWTH, YOU THREE ARE GETTING SENT TO NORTH KOREA, WHY? BECAUSE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF TO NORTH KOREA, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! Eddie kitty Horton: come on, I got zit the video PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT EDDIE KITTY HORTON, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO SINGAPORE, YOU ARE WORSE THAN DOUGLAS FLASHIN ERUP GIRL MCNOGGIN AND KING GARON, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! Metal Sonic: tell my wife I respect her! me and not Sammy james got Team America: World Police PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, METAL SONIC AND NOT SAMMY JAMES, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO THAILAND, METAL SONIC, YOU TRIED TO BE FAST THAN SONIC, AND NOT SAMMY JAMES, YOU ARE WORSE THAN NOT DANIELLE PERRY, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Dr eggman: oh man! I got Ted (2012) PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, DR EGGMAN, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO INDONESIA, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Not Jason Donovan: for the love of 1983! I got watership down! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT NOT JASON DONOVAN, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO KENYA, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Not Ellie taylor: nooooo!!! I got Clannad after story PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT NOT ELLIE TAYLOR, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO CHINA, YOU ARE WORSE THAN NOT JASON DONOVAN, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Not tony hadley: Gah! I got Corpse party PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT NOT TONY HADLEY, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD, YOU ARE WORSE THAN NOT ELLIE TAYLOR, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Jeffy: yay! Jeffy got the grudge, does this mean jeffy's a good boy? PlayStationActionGuy3700: NO JEFFY!!!!! YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO IRAQ!!!! YOU TRIED TO STEAL MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA'S TEDDY BEAR!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! Ratso Catso: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! I got Titanic on DVD! My family is going to send me Challenge Island, Japan permanently so that Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates will keep a very strict eye on me and force me to go to Disney Broadway musicals and watch Disney shows and movies! I will be forced to watch shows that are not made by Pixar and other companies and animators with them everyday!! Mimirin Midorihara, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma and Marurin Sasaki are so going to annoy me with their crying during the saddest part of the The Lion King. This is the worst day ever! PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT RATSO CATSO, YOU STUPID BLACK AND WHITE CAT, YOU ARE GETTING PERMANENTLY SENT TO CHALLENGE ISLAND, JAPAN!!!! YOU KEPT TRYING TO GET WOWSER INTO A LOT OF TROUBLE AT HOME, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE MIMIRIN MIDORIHARA'S CRYING, KIKKO HAYASHIDA'S CRYING AND SAKURAKO KOINUMA'S CRYING WILL MAKE YOU LEARN YOUR LESSON VERY PAINFULLY!!!!!!! Maggie pesky: Looks like it's over! I got Zombieland PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT MAGGIE PESKY! YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO TO IRAN!!! YOU TRIED TO GET LLOYD NEBULON, EDDIE HORTON, DOUGLAS MCNOGGIN AND KURT BLOBBERTS IN TROUBLE!!!!!! ALSO, ALL STUDENTS AT BUZZDALE, PLUS BEN HAENOW, LOUISA JOHNSON, LEON JACKSON, JOE MCELDERRY, SHAYNE WARD, STEVE BROOKSTEIN, SAM BAILEY, PERRIE, JADE, JESSY AND LEIGH ANNE, MATT CARDLE, LEONA LEWIS, JAMES ARTHUR, ALEXANDRA BURKE WHO WERE WINNERS IN THE TV SHOW AND LLOYD NEBULON, EDDIE HORTON, KURT BLOBBERTS AND DOUGLAS MCNOGGIN THINK YOUR BEHAVIOR IS HORRIBLE!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW, YOU STUPID PINK HAIRED FLY!!!! AnimalT5000: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! I got Sausage Party on Blu-ray!!!!!!!!!! My parents are gonna permanently send me away to Challenge Island, Japan for good so that Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates will keep a very strict eye on me and force me to go to Disney Broadway musicals and watch Disney shows and movies! I will be forced to watch Disney movies and shows that are not made by Pixar with them everyday!! Mimirin Midorihara, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma and Marurin Sasaki are so going to really irritate and annoy me with their crying during the saddest part of the The Lion King. This is the worst day ever!!!!! PlayStationAction3700: THAT'S RIGHT ANIMALT5000, YOU ARE GETTING PERMANENTLY SENT TO CHALLENGE ISLAND, JAPAN!!!! YOU PATCHED THE VOICEFORGE VOICES AND BETRAYED ME, SARAH WEST, WEATHERSTAR4000VIDEO AND ALL OTHER INNOCENT USERS AND BECAME THE 2ND AYBAYBAYDOG1!!!!!!!!!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! Shawn: No! (9x) I got Hey Good Lookin PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT SHAWN, YOU ARE GETTING SENT SENT TO CHALLENGE ISLAND, YOU ARE WORSE THAN KIMI AND JEN, GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW Haruhi suzumiya: Eek! I got Grave of the Fireflies PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, HARUHI SUZUMIYA, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD!! YOU TRIED TO TOUCH AT FRIDA SUAREZ NONSTOP!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!! Katy: NO! (11x) I got South park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT KATY, YOU ARE GETTING SENT TO DANIEL TIGER'S NEIGHBORHOOD, YOU ARE WORSE THAN SHAWN, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!! Michelle labuna: I guess it's all over! I got Code geass PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT MICHELLE LABUNA, YOU WILL BE SENT TO PRISON FOR 7 YEARS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN KATY BECAUSE YOU TURNED SACKBOTS INTO EVIL, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Darlene: Great, I got Sword art online PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DARLENE, YOU WILL BE SENT TO PRISON FOR 8 YEARS, YOU TRIED TO WRAP WEBS AT GRUNKLE STAN! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lord business: oh no, I got Sword art online II PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, LORD BUSINESS, YOU WILL BE SENT TO PRISON FOR 9 YEARS, YOU ARE WORSE THAN BAD COP!!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! DJ Octavio: Wah! (10x) me and bane-mi got Akame ga kill PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT DJ OCTAVIO AND BANE-MI, YOU BOTH WILL BE SENT TO PRISON FOR 10 YEARS, DJ OCTAVIO, YOU TRIED TO KILL THE INKLINGS, AND BANE-MI, YOU TRIED TO GET OISHI KAWAII IN TROUBLE!! GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW!!!!!! Lord Shen: Come on! I got Kill la kill PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT LORD SHEN YOU WILL BE SENT TO PRISON FOR 5 MINUTES, THEN EXECUTED IN THE CROCODILE PIT, YOU ARE WORSE THAN TAI LUNG AND KAI, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Lord hater: Grr! I got the plague dogs PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT, LORD HATER, YOU WILL BE SENT TO SOUTH KOREA, YOU ARE WORSE THAN LORD DOMINATOR, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW Emperor Awesome: Wa! (10x) I got Boondocks PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT EMPEROR AWESOME, YOU WILL BE SENT TO NORTH KOREA, YOU ARE WORSE THAN LORD HATER, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE IN BIG BIG TROUBLE! AS BIG AS THE SUN! WAIT! BEFORE YOU GO, I HAVE TO TELL YOU, Y-O-U-A-R-E-N-O-T-A-W-E-S-O-M-E, YOU ARE NOT AWESOME! Alice: Well, this is the end! Me, ally, Mr bigdog, Pablo, tyrone, pedro and edro got Space Dandy PlayStationActionGuy3700: THAT'S RIGHT ALICE, ALLY, MR BIGDOG, PABLO, TYRONE, PEDRO AND EDRO, YOU ARE ALL GETTING SENT TO NORTH KOREA, GO TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE IN BIG BIG BIG TROUBLE, AS BIG AS THE SOLAR SYSTEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Moe: Um, I got Attack on Titan................! Joe: And I also got Attack on Titan. Can we have one more chance caillouftw sugarftl.......?! Can you pretty please give me What's New Scooby Doo on DVD please.....? PlayStationActionGuy3700: (In Scary Voice) ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BOTH HAVE BEEN MAKING WAY TOO MANY FAKE VHS OPENINGS AND CLOSINGS, FAKE DVD OPENINGS AND CLOSINGS, MISBEHAVING ALL THE TIME, AND BUYING CARTOON NETWORK AND WARNER BROS. STUFF!!!!! THAT'S, IT, YOU, BOTH, IDIOTS, ARE, EXPELLED (10x repeating), FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (10x repeating) GET OUT, RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOTH OF YOU, YOU, STUPIDEST, IDIOTIC, DUMBEST, PATHETIC, LOWLIEST CLASS, IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Moe and Joe run away while crying like Hsiehtm's Roll from MUGEN) PlayStationActionGuy3700: Rachel, kemo, the dazzlings and winx mane six, I'm sorry that you had to hear me scream in a Wiseguy voice and Scary voice, anyways, class dismissed. Transcript Part 2/Epilogue: Meeting Mark Burnett Mark Burnett: So, Moe and Joe? What brings you two here? Moe and Joe: We both were about to ask YankieDude 5000 for What's New Scooby Doo on DVD as it is my Warner Bros. but uh, uh, instead, we both later got in dead meat for getting Attack on Titan. Mark Burnett: Moe and Joe that's right you both are expelled from school and sent to Tanzania! (In Scary Voice) GET OUT NOW! (Moe and Joe leave the screen to retreat while their angry) Moe: Curse you Iris, Curse you Giffany, Curse you Dark Magician Girl, Curse you Azura! Joe: We will be back someday and get you 4 from Megaman X4, Gravity Falls, Yu-Gi-Oh and Fire Emblem Fates into trouble! Mark Burnett: Angelica Pickles, why are you here? Angelica Pickles: I got Coraline on DVD. Mark Burnett: Angelica Pickles, how dare you get Coraline on DVD, that's it you're getting the chair! Angelica Pickles: No! (X30) Wah! (X28) Not the chair! Anything but the chair! Waaaaaaahhhhh! Mark Burnett: Now Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura, why are you 4 smiling? Azura: Me, Iris, Giffany, and Dark Magician Girl got Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series on DVD. Mark Burnett: Congratulations! Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura for getting Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series on DVD! I will call your parents as a result. Mark Burnett: (On the phone) Hello, Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Overdrive Ostrich, and Sting Chameleon this is Mark Burnett speaking. Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura got Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series on DVD and they will graduate forever. Can you please pick them up, thank you. Music that played in this video *When Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura get the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the complete series on DVD - Storm Eagle (Megaman X) *When Toad, Toadette, and Toadburt get Shimajirō DVDS - Route 209 (Pokémon Diamond and Pearl) *When Moe and Joe get Attack on Titan on DVD - Big Rock (Kevin MacLeod) Category:Dead Meat Videos Category:Longest Dead Meat Videos Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:Grounded Videos Category:Toon girl's appearances Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons